rctfandomcom-20200223-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon:Ride Exchange/X37X37
Hi everyone, Below you can find a few of my custom made RCT1 rides available for download. For some coasters you might need the CF/AA or LL expansions. * Note: Excitement may vary based on scenery and scenario. All rides below are tested on flat terrain without scenery.* * Note: Costs may vary based on terrain. The costs shown are based on flat terrain. *In comparison, the Bigger Woodchip in the scenario Karts & Coasters has an excitement rating of approx. 8.41. However, if you build exactly the same coaster without any scenery or underground parts etc., the excitement rating drops to 6.14. (So, scenery and underground parts can boost the excitement rating of a ride with 2.27 points or perhaps even more!) If you like this page, please check out my Scenario & Saved Game Exchange page too! If you have any questions, feel free to leave me a message! Enjoy! P.S. All of my td4 files can be found here. Wooden Roller Coasters The Revenge of Nemesis * Excitement: approx. 7.17 (High) * Intensity: approx. 9.95 (Very High) * Nausea: approx. 6.15 (High) * Length: 2,094 meters (6,868 ft) * Cost: €29,150.00 * .td4 file Magnetio * Excitement: approx. 7.13 (High) * Intensity: approx. 9.94 (Very High) * Nausea: approx. 5.69 (High) * Length: 1,694 meters (5,556 ft) * Cost: €24,664.00 * .td4 file Twin Coasters: '''Water' & Fire'' * Excitement: approx. 6.68 & 6.75 (High) * Intensity: approx. 7.81 & 7.88 (Very High) * Nausea: approx. 4.28 & 4.40 (Medium) * Length: 753 meters (2,470 ft) & 756 meters (2,480 ft) * Cost: €8,597.00 & €8,886.00 * .td4 files Lumos * Excitement: approx. 6.62 (High) * Intensity: approx. 8.13 (Very High) * Nausea: approx. 4.55 (Medium) * Length: 838 meters (2,749 ft) * Cost: €10,300.00 * .td4 file Wooden Twister Roller Coasters Mirror Coaster: '''Dark Gold' * Excitement: approx. 7.04 (High) * Intensity: approx. 8.97 (Very High) * Nausea: approx. 5.64 (High) * Length: 1,070 meters (3,510 ft) * Cost: €14,737.00 * .td4 files :When placed side by side with the mirror version, the Excitement Rating rises with 0.50+. ''Quadruple Coasters: '''Purple Madness', Green Madness, Yellow Madness & Red Madness'' * Excitement: approx. 8.14 to 8.50 (Very High) * Intensity: approx. 8.94 to 9.24 (Very High) * Nausea: approx. 5.26 to 5.44 (High) * Length: 1,150 meters (3,772 ft) to 1,188 meters (3,897 ft) * Cost: €13,750.00 to €14,431.00 * .td4 files :Red & Purple both go underneath the entrances of Green & Yellow. To get the desired effect, dig two 1x6x2 holes. As a reference: At the top of the image all 4 coasters are aligned. Go Karts Tracks Coppa del Mondo * Excitement: approx. 7.61 (High) * Intensity: approx. 2.59 (Medium) * Nausea: approx. 0.61 (Low) * Length: 768 meters (2,519 ft) * Cost: €5,842.00 * .td4 file Prima Vittoria * Excitement: approx. 8.00 (Very High) * Intensity: approx. 2.66 (Medium) * Nausea: approx. 0.67 (Low) * Length: 849 meters (2,785 ft) * Cost: €6,803.00 * .td4 file World Trip * Excitement: approx. 14.49 (Ultra-Extreme) * Intensity: approx. 2.53 (Low) * Nausea: approx. 0.68 (Low) * Length: 2,215 meters (7,265 ft) * Cost: €18,363.00 * .td4 file Mine Train Roller Coasters Icy Descend * Excitement: approx. 6.18 (High) * Intensity: approx. 7.87 (Very High) * Nausea: approx. 6.07 (High) * Length: 1,054 meters (3,457 ft) * Cost: €13,714.00 * .td4 file Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coasters Triple Mirror Coaster: '''Six Waver' * Excitement: approx. 7.26 to 7.53 (High) * Intensity: approx. 8.75 to 9.11 (Very High) * Nausea: approx. 4.74 to 5.05 (Medium) * Length: 312 meters (1,023 ft) to 401 meters (1,315 ft) * Cost: €3,092.00 tot €3,411.00 * .td4 files :1 and 2 both go underneath the entrance of 3. 1 also goes underneath the entrance of 2. You need to dig a 1x4x3 and a 1x7x3 hole in order to build the rides, since they're built at max support height. Steel Mini Roller Coasters ''Triple Coasters: '''Pear', Banana & Orange'' * Excitement: approx. 5.67 to 5.89 (High) * Intensity: approx. 6.84 to 7.11 (High) * Nausea: approx. 4.34 to 4.56 (Medium) * Length: 570 meters (1,870 ft) to 641 meters (2,102 ft) * Cost: €4,224.00 to €4,530.00 * .td4 files Below you can find a few of my custom made RCT1 MicroCoasters available for download. For some coasters you might need the CF/AA or LL expansions. * Note: Excitement may vary based on scenery and scenario. The ratings of the rides below may incorporate scenery and underground parts. * Note: The Ride Costs shown are based on flat terrain and the Landscape Costs shown are primarily based on the cost of raising/lowering land. * Note: The Landscape Costs are based on land raising/lowering costs of €20 per tile. * Note: When Water tiles are involved, landscaping costs based on land lowering to make space for water tiles are not included. * Note: Scenery Costs are not included. If you have any questions, feel free to leave me a message! Enjoy! P.S. All of my td4 files can be found here. 8 x 8 Coasters 9 x 9 Coasters 10 x 10 Coasters